


My Sunshine

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, sorry dae, we keep killing dae, what else do i tag jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Why did you go?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
>  I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
> When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,  
> And I hung my head and cried._
> 
> I would have based this off of sleepwalk (even if it has no lyrics) bc of the last little part that i thought of bc of that last moment in 'La Bamba' where Bob’s screaming ‘RITCHIEEEEE’, but i already chose ‘you are my sunshine’ and sleepwalk feels like it should be used for something else. Speaking of sleepwalk, i recommend you listen to this as you read, it really gives you a better experience, like lazing on a sunday afternoon as the world ends. it's by Santo & Johnny :D

It was sudden. 

Thursday afternoon, the sun was high in the sky and clouds nowhere to be seen. Quite a rare sight for the middle of winter.

Dongho walked into the meeting, clueless and confused. It’s their break, why were they being called in now? 

At the table sat Jaewon, Minsoo, and CEO Park. The CEO was clearly frustrated, while Minsoo’s head was lowered, elbows on the table and his fingers intertwined with each other, shielding his eyes from the glaring ceiling light above them. Jaewon, on the other hand, sat silently, face expressionless and devoid of emotion.

Dongho swallowed thickly and asked, just above an anxious whisper, “What’s going on?”

  
  


“Daehyun’s dead. He jumped off a building yesterday.”

Oh.

Oh.

***

“Dongho-hyung! Let’s go outside!”

Dongho lets a tiny smile form on his lips. He’s so cute.

“Dae-yah, it’s raining. You’ll get a cold.”

“So I’ll wear a coat and bring an umbrella. Come on! Let’s go get some coffee or boba or something. I’m thirtsy.”

Dae jumps off the couch and pulls on his puffy coat, his glasses, and fixes his hair in a mirror placed in the hallway of their pipe dream apartment. Dongho laughs.

“What do you mean? We have boba right here.” He pulls his cat off his lap and plops her down on the ground, eliciting an annoyed purr out of her. 

“Not that boba, hyung! She’s too purrfect to be drank.”

“Drank? Do you mean drunk?”

Dae flicks his forehead, “No! Cats can’t get drunk.”

He sits back on the couch. Dongho lands next to him and gazes into his eyes.

He’s there. But he’s not.

“I love you, Daehyun-ah.”

“I’m sorry hyung.”

That never happened. Dongho's eyes travel to his hands, even with how hard he's trying to stop it. When he looks up again the couch is empty.

***

Dongho's awake.

He’s covered in sweat. It’s hot. Why is it so hot? Dongho sits up in his bed.

Water. Need water.

He drinks a glass of water. His throat still burns, still aches. Of course, how could he think it would satisfy?

It won’t stop.

God, why won’t it stop?

Please make it stop.

Please stop.

Stop.

Please.

Stop.

Dae.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
>  You make me happy when skies are grey.  
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
> Please don't take my sunshine away. _


End file.
